


dali's drawing

by aggressive_hippie



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressive_hippie/pseuds/aggressive_hippie
Summary: Светлые волосы переливаются в тусклом свете далекой лампы, гладкими волнами струятся по плечам. Анджела почти сияет, такая идеально неземная, восхитительно яркая галлюцинация. Ей не хватает только крыльев.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Angela Moss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	dali's drawing

**Author's Note:**

> мне случилось ощутить пустоту, которой слишком давно не было, и почти тут же я была безжалостно добита одной песней. а потом провела две ночи за ноутбуком и случился этот текст. посвящаю эту работу моей любимой паре, которая, увы, не канон. и колсону бейкеру. [the song: machine gun kelly - pretty toxic revolver]

В груди так пусто и гулко, что в пору эхом отдаваться сердцебиению. Дарлин не знает который час, темно на улице или уже светлеет, сколько часов она попеременно пустым взглядом блуждает по стене напротив или забывается в рваном сне. Эти цифры вряд ли дадут ей хоть что-то, на самом деле.

Все теряет смысл, она не пытается вспомнить как ощущается злость, каким на вкус бывает сожаление — что-то очень близкое к горечи, не так ли? — как пульсируют виски от головной боли после часовых рыданий; мокрые дорожки на щеках уже давно не мокрые и даже не липкие — совершенно испарились, словно их и не было вовсе.

Стук в дверь рушит тишину. Дарлин едва ли может поднять голову, стряхнуть белое напыление дурмана, очнуться от оцепенения, которое грузом тянуло на дно, а она и противиться не пыталась. Не встает, надеется, что кто угодно, стоящий за дверью, просто уйдет; когда стук повторяется, она не собирается менять решения.

— Дарлин, сколько можно? Я не могу до тебя даже дозвониться! — доносится из-за двери нетерпеливо после третьей попытки достучаться. Дарлин вспоминает, что телефон со вчерашнего дня бесполезно умолк, тогда ее это не беспокоило.

В замке проворачивают ключ — разумеется у Анджелы он есть, это ведь ее квартира.

— Дарлин? — зовет девушка. Слышно, как она ставит на тумбу сумку, как с ее плеч соскальзывает пальто, шаги вдоль маленького коридора с высокими стенами. — Ты же должна быть здесь, черт возьми.

Она входит в комнату, оглядывается и почти сразу замечает Дарлин, мертвой птицей раскинувшей руки по спинке дивана, совсем безразличную ко всему происходящему вокруг. Неуместное темное пятно, не сумевшее найти иного пристанища.

— Ты так увлечена, что не можешь даже открыть мне дверь? Или сделать вид, что рада видеть? — спрашивает без упрека, почти с улыбкой.

Светлые волосы переливаются в тусклом свете далекой лампы, гладкими волнами струятся по плечам. Она почти сияет, такая идеально неземная, восхитительно яркая галлюцинация. Белая рубашка — такой привычный и неотъемлемый цвет — шелком струится по плечам, рукам, груди — Анджеле не хватает только крыльев.

Подходит, присаживается рядом, на самый край дивана, словно и появилась лишь на минуту, рукой касается щеки, подрагивающими пальцами заправляет спутавшиеся волосы Дарлин за ухо, совсем как рыба открывает рот, но не издает звуков. Сложно видеть ее перед собой, так близко и ощутимо — почти больно.

— Я представляла так много плохого, а нашла что-то еще хуже, — тихо, едва ли слышно, но не шепот. Анджела редко говорила так, чаще в детстве, чем теперь. А улыбка прежняя — в детстве никогда так не улыбаются.

— Со стороны, наверное, всегда все кажется хуже, чем на самом деле, — веки не закрыть, тяжесть не мешает усталому взгляду; Дарлин едва размыкает губы, но позволить себе молчать не может почему-то.

— Не наоборот разве?

— Не знаю, — отвечает безразлично.

Дарлин думает о светлых ресницах Анджелы, таких светлых, что пушинки одуванчика, вспоминает их на ее детском лице, на глазах, в которых отражался восторг. Она всегда почему-то стеснялась их; жила с тюбиком туши в руках лет с тринадцати, а когда плакала и тушь растекалась под глазами кляксами, смотрела на свое отражение и, стерев разводы, красила ресницы опять. Такая странная.

Анджела блуждает по комнате взглядом, словно пытаясь оправдать тишину, натыкается взглядом на лежащий у стены телефон. Экран покрыт узором трещин, будет чудом, если его окажется возможным оживить.

— Разбила? — вопрос совсем без смысла, но хоть что-то.

Хочется глупо соврать невпопад: «Да, уронила на кафель в ванной», только память не отбивает так просто, она помнит, как с попутным «Нет, Элиот, нет! Пошел ты!» самолично швырнула железку о стену.

— Ты останешься со мной? — спрашивает вместо пустых пояснений и Анджела тут же кивает, как если бы ответ совсем уж очевиден.

Она берет Дарлин за руку, придвигается ближе, тянет на себя, укладывая ее голову на свою грудь. Шелк ее рубашки ощущается под щекой, Дарлин слышит биение сердца, считает удары, как если бы пыталась отвлечься и уснуть.

У Анджелы холодные тонкие пальцы — ее мама всегда говорила: «пальцы музыкантки» — она осторожно перебирает ими спутанные волны в безуспешной попытке распутать.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — произносит на выдохе и запоздало понимает, что обрывает Анджелу на середине чего-то.

— Тогда я останусь с тобой, пока ты сама меня не выгонишь, — в словах слышно улыбку, но не лукавство, Дарлин готова спорить, что Анджела в самом деле осталась бы.

Стрелки часов ползут быстрее, мысли в голове замедляются, воздух густеет. Дарлин вздрагивает и судорожно выдыхает. Анджела пугается, а может ей просто кажется, что пугается, резковато садится, прижимает Дарлин к груди в растерянности — она и сама успокаиваться от рыданий никогда не умела, что уж говорить о помощи с этим другим.

— Не плачь, Дарлин. Пожалуйста, — просит, хотя наверняка прекрасно знает, что такие просьбы совсем непозволительны. — Я ведь рядом.

А Дарлин, извернувшись, смотрит на нее, вглядывается в глубину глаз-стекляшек и упрямо мотает головой.

— Ты не настоящая, Анджела, ты умерла, — шепчет правду в полубреду, а Анджела растерянно гладит ее по щеке, обнимает за плечи и качает головой, поджимая губы.

Только считая выдохи и переводя их в минуты можно было бы сказать как долго они сидят так. Дарлин проваливается в сон, но боится глубокой темноты, продолжает бессмысленный побег от забвения.

— Закрывай глаза, — шепот мешается с гулом сердцебиения. У Анджелы бледные губы, все еще совершенно идеальные, как и она сама. — Закрывай.

И Дарлин закрывает. Засыпает, потому что вдруг устала бояться засыпать.

Наутро Анжела растворяется в пустоте, под щекой нет ни тепла ее кожи, ни прохлады тонкого шелка — только шероховатая поверхность диванной обивки. Она не звучит в тишине, ее запах невозможно уловить — галлюцинация кончается.

И снова не думать о шести патронах в револьвере становится сложнее, мысль о беспроигрышном раунде в «русскую рулетку» отравляет все сильнее день ото дня. Кажется, что с ней остаются теперь лишь липкий холод да беспомощное безразличие. Все кроме страха, за себя бояться уже точно нет смысла.


End file.
